


Fair Play

by AliNasweter



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, Bedside Vigils, Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, Explicit Language, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Sam, Jealous Paulie, M/M, Missing Scene, Misunderstandings, Morphine Talks, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Paulie Lombardo Headcanons, Paulie-centric, Pining, Pre-Slash, Tom Has the Brain Cell, Worried Paulie, mention of suicide, post-Trip to the Country
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: Výlet do přírody se nepodařil. Tom je doma, Sam se zuby nehty brání spánku, Paulie si drhne ruce a utápí se v myšlenkách, kostlivci vylézají ze skříní. Léta trvajícímu divadélku právě odzvonilo.
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo & Thomas Angelo, Sam Trapani & Paulie Lombardo, Sam Trapani & Thomas Angelo, Sam Trapani/Paulie Lombardo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Fair Play

Sykl bolestí, když mu na do krve odřené ruce vyplivl kohoutek proud horké vody. Popadl mýdlo, které ještě nestačilo uschnout, a dal se znovu do práce. Důkladně namydlil, dlouho oplachoval, ještě déle sušil. Sotva bylo hotovo, pouštěl vodu a znovu sebou cukl na tu bolest.

Bylo po všem. Dokonce to dopadlo dobře. V rámci možností.

Samozřejmě by bylo lepší, kdyby noc proběhla tak, jako si sliboval. Kdyby to byla brnkačka, pohoda, lehká práce, a všechny ty ostatní věci, kterými to dnešní fiasko drze pojmenoval dřív, než se vůbec dostal na místo. Bylo to vůbec ještě dnešní fiasko, nebo už včerejší? Střídavě měl pocit, jako by to bylo už dávno, anebo jako by se to pořád ještě dělo, jako by zdaleka nebyl všemu konec. Útroby měl pořád úzkostlivě stažené stejně jako za volantem, když uháněl s větrem o závod, když mu do tváře mířil fízl na motorce, když se Tomovi na korbě zasekl Thompson a když mu Sam za zády krvácel, když se drkocal po matně povědomých cestách a honička neměla konce.

Bylo mu pořád stejně zle, pořád mu tlouklo srdce a povrchně dýchal, jako když Sama s pomocí doktora položil na lůžko a musel ho přidržet, aby se ke zranění doktor vůbec dostal. Stejně jako když se mu poprvé naskytl pohled na rozsah rány, na její rozšklebenost a načernalou barvu, která nikdy nevěstila nic dobrého. V ráně byla špína a v Samových očích rostoucí hrůza. Klid a občasné heknutí se změnilo v křik a vyčerpané vzlyky. Byla to nešťastná trefa. Doktorovi přibylo tucet vrásek a Pauliemu se pořád neuklidňoval jeho vlastní tep. Jako by jeho srdce chtělo tlouct i za Sama.

Nakonec se křeče a nadlidsky silný stisk proměnil v ochablou ruku, a přestože by Paulie přísahal, že mu Sam rozdrtil všechny kosti v pravačce, najednou mu ten stisk chyběl. Držel ho dál, i když o něm Sam už dávno nevěděl, i když ho doktor ujišťoval, že z nejhoršího je venku. Nepouštěl ho ještě dlouho potom.

„Paulie,“ klidná a teplá dlaň na rameni, tichý a mírný hlas, opatrný, jako by byl Paulie vzteklý pes v koutě. A možná byl. „Hned vedle je pokoj pro hosty. Služebná připravila postel a něco na převléknutí. Jste promoklý na kost.“

To samozřejmě věděl. Bylo mu horko a ruce ho z neustálého drhnutí pálily, zároveň se třásl, kabát vážil snad metrák a prsty u nohou mu mrzly, i když bylo v celém domě příjemné teplo.

Jenže tohle bylo do prdele blízko. Příliš blízko. To on schytával kulky a setřepával je jak pes vodu.

„Běžte se alespoň převléknout, ať se nesložíte i vy,“ pokračoval doktor. Zněl vyčerpaně. Paulie si nemohl dovolit se složit; vyloudil ze sebe křivý úsměv, donutil se poděkovat a i s ručníkem obmotaným kolem rukou zapadnout do vedlejšího pokoje. Jako nějaký stroj prošel všemi nezbytnými rituály – sprcha, oblečení, sklenice vody… dal by přednost něčemu silnějšímu, ale věděl, že jak by jednou začal, už by nepřestal. Jenom posteli se vyhýbal. Znovu vyklouzl z pokoje a vrátil se k Samovi.

Byl bledý jako stěna, mezi očima vrásku i v neklidném spánku. V prstech drtil přikrývku a těžce dýchal. Do oken narážely mohutné kapky deště a občas se do nich opřel vítr. V místnosti bylo trochu tepleji, než by bylo zdravému člověku příjemné, v koutě slabá lampička. Když bylo po operaci a služebná uklidila, zhaslo se a všechno se nějak zpomalilo. Až na Paulieho srdce, samozřejmě. Adrenalin v něm zůstával ještě hodně dlouho po akci, po rvačce, vlastně úplně po všem.

Sam otevřel oči a zamžoural na něj. Oči měl zahalené morfiem a zkalené bolestí, byla v nich jakási dutost a matnost, jako by ani pořádně nevěděl, že je vzhůru. Pak je zase zavřel.

„Měl bych… měl bych někomu domů zavolat?“ zeptal se Paulie. Původně se do toho nechtěl plést. Nesnášel to. Bylo dlouhé ticho. Paulie už si chtěl myslet, že Sam znovu usnul, když se jejich oči znovu setkaly.

„Proč,“ vydechl Sam, upřímně zmaten.

„No aby… tož proč,“ zakoktal se Paul, protože – to by snad měl on sám dobře vědět, proč, ty vole – „Asi aby o tebe neměla strach, ne? Je dost pozdě, nebo teda spíš hodně brzo… mám zavolat, aby věděla, že se zdržíš, ne? Mám kápnout božskou, nebo co o _tomhle_ ví?“ prsty napodobil zbraň a s malým „puf“ vystřelil. Sam na něj nechápavě zíral dál.

U Sáry by se Paulie tolik neptal. Sára byla moc chytrá holka. V rodině déle než on, déle než Sam, a přesto úplně mimo. Věděl by, co říct. Nejspíš by nemusel říct vůbec nic, došlo by jí to. Jenže u Sama netušil, s kým vlastně žije. Nechtěl nad tím přemýšlet. Akorát se to vždycky zvrhlo ve spirálu sebenenávisti a sebelítosti a whisky, a to nemělo konce. Na něj doma vždycky čekal jenom gauč. A pokud chtěl teplou ženskou náruč, musel si ji zaplatit. Někdy mu to stačilo. Ale někdy…

„Ne,“ povzdychl si Sam, jako by ho ta slabika stála deset let života. Snad si myslel, že odpověděl na otázku. Paulie chvilku čekal. Nic dalšího nepřicházelo.

„Tak mám jí zavolat, nebo si to pak vyřídíš sám?“ nevzdával se.

„Ona to ale nezvedne,“ hádal se Sam. „Neumí to,“ vyhrkl najednou, a kdyby mohl, prudce by se posadil. Oči se mu skoro až komicky rozšířily. „Ne-nikdy jsem ji to… neučil,“ dodal a znovu se ponořil do polštáře, naprosto zdrcen svým přiznáním. Paulie převzal štafetu v procítěném vzdychání.

„Proč by to nevzala?“ nahodil trpělivý tón, jaký si nikdy dřív nedovolil použít na žádného chlapa. Sam ale nevypadal uraženě. Zamžoural na něj, oči lesklé horečkou, ale podivně zamžené léky proti bolesti. „Jak se chlap do rána nevrátí, ženská většinou nemá moc pochopení. Řek bych, že bude chtít vědět, jestli na tebe má být nasraná, nebo se má strachovat. Vony v tomhle rády mají jasno.“ On konec konců taky.

„Jí je to jedno. Ale jídlo tam je,“ odpověděl Sam vážně, skoro až spokojeně. „Ona by to stejně nezvedla. Nezvedá telefony.“

„Jídlo… Sammy, kámo, ty mi asi nerozumíš. Zas tolik ti toho doktor nedal. Jsem si jistej, že ti ta holka nebude vyčítat nákup, když zjistí, že ti z těla právě vyndali kulku.“

„Ale ona nemá dost prstů,“ odporoval Sam nešťastně. „Nezvedne,“ bezmála zakňučel. Zadíval se na strop a samým soustředěním se přestal hýbat. Paulie po morfiu většinou usnul jako špalek. Sam se držel tvrdohlavě vzhůru a neměl tušení, co se dělo. Horší bylo, že se to většinou snažil zjistit. Paulie ho jemně poklepal po rameni.

„Nic naplat, vyzkouším to. Řeknu, že’s měl… eh, nehodu. Aspoň pak nebudeš muset kupovat kytky.“

U telefonu znovu zaváhal. Žaludek se mu vždycky uzloval, když na tohle došlo. Nikdy dřív k Samovi domů nevolal, když věděl, že tam není. Pokud byl Sam doma, zvedl telefon. Pokud doma nebyl, nezvedl ho. Ale teď… proč to vlastně nikdy předtím nezvedl někdo cizí?

Nikdo to nebral ani teď. Čekal dlouho. Bylo pozdě a sám věděl, jak dlouho mu trvalo se probrat, než se dopotácel k telefonu. To svou holku vážně nenaučil… to nebyla pointa. Proč by ji to měl učit? Která ženská potřebovala učit, jak zacházet s telefonem? S čím to Sam proboha žil? Možná se pohádali, než odešel. Jenže i tak, která ženská by dokázala být nasraná na svého chlapa, když je hluboká noc, on se stále nevrací a zničehonic začne zvonit telefon? Možná jí snad i zakázal to v noci brát. Přece jen mu volal Paulie, nebo Frank, někdy i Luigi.

Ale i tak. Tak ukázněná ženská na světě prostě nebyla. Vůbec jim to neslušelo. Práskl sluchátkem.

Ani Paulie by nedokázal vydržet být na něj nasranej, kdyby… ale on byl špatnej příklad.

„Měl’s pravdu, Sammy,“ řekl tiše, když si znovu přisedl k posteli. „Nikdo to nebere.“

Sam vypadal naprosto zdrceně. Neustále hýbal prsty u rukou, zatínal je do přikrývky, pak je zase uvolňoval. „Strašně rád bych ji viděl,“ přiznal najednou tichounce, nakřáple a podivně váhavě, jako by nevěřil tomu, co říká. Obvaz pod žebry začínal prosakovat a bolest se začínala ozývat, i když zatím jen vzdáleně. Horečka neklesala. Paulie doufal, že si to Sam nebude pamatovat. Každého, kdo ho v takovém stavu viděl, by pak nejradši zabil. Křik bolesti nebylo něco, za co by se musel stydět. Nějak to muselo ven a kulka v těle nebyl žádný med. Horší to bylo s dohrou. Většina chlapů totiž měla to štěstí a po lécích usnula a byl klid. Jenom Malej Tony se zpravidla nasral a začal nadávat svojí sestře, která byla pět let po smrti. Ze Sama však léky pokaždé udělaly jiného člověka. Smál se blbým vtipům a nechtěl být sám, a chtěl…

Paulie si nemohl stěžovat. Jediné, co pro Sama v takových chvílích mohl udělat, bylo poskytnout mu alespoň zdání soukromí. Tedy v tomto případě odklidit Toma a nejlépe i sebe. Jenže u Toma to bylo snazší. Tom se vrátí k Sáře a ta pozná, že se něco stalo. Postará se o něj. Co by teď doma ale dělal Paulie? Nejspíš by začal lozit po zdech. Prsty ho svrběly.

Klidně by ho mohl držet on, kdyby to nešlo jinak. Už tolikrát to tak udělal. Nikdo z nich na to nepoukazoval ani to nezmínil, když už bylo po všem. Sam mu nikdy neřekl, ať toho nechá. A Sam si nikdy nebral servítky, když se mu něco nelíbilo. Paulie by mohl. Klidně by se mohl natáhnout a chytnout ho.

Jenže od toho tu teď byli jiní, že?

Paulieho se najednou zmocnil vztek. Proč ta mrcha nebere telefon? Nemá snad ani trochu strach? Měla by to vědět, měla by sem přijít a měla by u Sama být. Někdy byl skutečně lepší ten gauč. K čemu taková ženská? Proč musí dělat její práci? Od toho tady přece byla ona. Jinak by ji Sam vůbec nemusel mít. Jinak by si vystačil s lehkou holkou a večery s Pauliem by nebyly minulostí. K někomu se po práci vracel domů a ten někdo netušil, co to vůbec v takovém byznyse obnáší. Proč by se za ni měl Paulie strachovat? Proč on by si měl odsrat to nejhorší, jen aby si ona mohla vylízat smetanu? Proč on by si měl z rukou smývat Samovu krev, zatímco ona…

Umínil si, že pro tu bábu zajede a vlastnoručně ji sem dotáhne. Frank mu dá potom pěkně za vyučenou – _protože čím víc lidí ví o tom, kdo je náš doktor, tím nebezpečnější to pro všechny je, copak se Paulie úplně zbláznil?!_

Ale Sam měl v očích slzy bolesti a lítosti, kterou by si ve zcela příčetném stavu nikdy nedovolil, a morfium neměl dostat další dvě hodiny a pořád zapomínal, kde je, a někoho u sebe potřeboval a Paulie na tohle evidentně nestačil. Byly doby, kdy stačil. Mohly by i dál být doby, kdy by stačil. Jenže na něm tohle nezáleželo.

Popadl kabát, který visel u dveří – nebyl jeho, ale byl suchý – a vyběhl z domu. Déšť neustával. S nebývalou opatrností se vlámal do doktorova auta. Jindy by se se zámkem nepáčil, ale nebyl dobrý nápad srát někoho, kdo měl v rukou život parťáka, že jo. Ve vzduchu bylo cítit listí, těžká vůně podzimu. Stanice WLH ho varovala před silným a vytrvalým deštěm a doporučila mu zůstat v noci doma se svými blízkými a milovanými. Jen se zašklebil.

U Sama byl jenom jednou a to nepřekročil práh. Většinou to byl on, kdo dostával návštěvy. Nikdy o tom mezi nimi nepadlo ani slovo, ale Paulie měl v bytě židli, na kterou si nikdy nesedl, měl hrnek, ze kterého nikdy nepil, a měl náhradní deku, do které se nezabalil, ani když v noci mrznul.

Na oprýskané dveře chvilku upřeně zíral. V chodbě blikala žárovka. Zaklepal. V bytě se nepohnula ani myš. Ještě na ulici viděl, že byla všude tma. Možná měla tvrdé spaní. Nejradši by ty dveře vyrazil.

A vlastně proč ne.

Sam tady vždycky byl od toho, aby včas zachytával Paulieho nemoudré impulzy. A Sam tady teď do prdele nebyl.

Ramenem vylomil dveře a s grácií nosorožce se svalil na bok. Zasténal a svého rozhodnutí hořce zalitoval. Už nebyl nejmladší, pomyslel si zkroušeně, zafuněl a snad pro dobrý pocit zůstal pár vteřin ležet na zemi. A že ani na tohle se nespustil křik ani se nerozsvítilo světlo, to bylo prostě divné. S hekáním se vyškrábal na nohy. Ze tmy se ozvalo zasyčení a jeho srdce vynechalo úder. Celý ztuhl.

Bože kriste kurva, s kým to ten idiot žil—

Výhružné mručení, švih ocasem, smaragdové oči a zuby jako jehličky. Paulieho by méně vyděsil pohled do hlavně nabité brokovnice. 

„To si ze mě dělá prdel,“ vydechl. Botou odkopl úlomky omítky, kterou vzal omylem i s dveřmi. Kočka znovu zasyčela. „To _ty_ seš ta ženská, která nebere telefony?“ zasténal. Prošel bytem, všude rozsvítil a zase zhasl. Nikde nikdo. Ze skříně vzal čisté oblečení. Může předstírat, že sem šel kvůli tomu, a ne pro zasranou kočku. Ve dveřích, které se zázrakem udržely v pantech, se ještě zastavil. Přes rameno měl přehozených pár kousků oblečení a on se ohlédl, jestli mu do oka nepadne ještě něco… pak mu pohled sklouzl k plné misce na zemi u lednice a on nedokázal zadržet smích.

„Víš co?“ obrátil se ke kočce, která z něj nespouštěla vyčítavé oči. „Co by ne.“

O pár rozhořčených kvíknutí a krvavých škrábanců později Paulie malíčkem pravé ruky zavíral rozviklané dveře, přes rameno hadry a pod paží nasranou, ale kupodivu spolupracující kočku. Svou porážku brala sportovně. Hodil ji do Samovy košile na přední sedadlo doktorova auta a nevěřícně sledoval, jak si v ní spokojeně stele.

Celou cestu zpátky se pochechtával. Sam žil s kočkou. Paulie měl poslední tři roky depky z toho, že místo ženy na něj doma čeká gauč a chlast, zatímco Sam dokázal všechny hrůzy potlačit a jít domů k holce, a on celou tu dobu žil s kočkou. Možná s ní i mluvil.

Když zastavil před doktorovým domem, znovu celý povadl. Ještě si nemohl dělat prdel. Sam z toho nebyl venku.

Zbytek oblečení složil a schoval před deštěm pod kabát, který nejspíš patřil jejich lékaři. Kočku pak nemilosrdně uvěznil v uzlu Samovy košile a vzal ji pod paži. Zacházení se jí sice nelíbilo, ale dění okolo sledovala se zájmem. Paulie vklouzl zpátky do domu. Na chodbě bylo zhasnuto, jen v mezipatře schodů svítila lampa. Potichu se vydal nahoru a i se svou kořistí zapadl k Samovi do pokoje.

Sotva zaklaply dveře, zarazil se a zůstal nehnutě stát. Komukoli jinému by nalhával, že jen potřeboval strávit vyběhnutí schodů. Ve skutečnosti špicoval uši, jestli zaslechne dýchání. Protože Sam v tom nažloutlém světle vypadal jako mrtvola a na svou návštěvu nereagoval. Vyčerpání a morfium ho konečně zdolaly. Paulie k němu přešel a bez dalších ceremonií z uzlu vysypal kočku do nohou postele. Pak jen fascinovaně pozoroval, jak šelma vystřelila jako blesk a během pár vteřin se zavrtala čumákem přímo do Samova krku, do jamky mezi klíčními kostmi. Paulie spolkl hysterický smích, shodil ze sebe kabát a dopadl na židli u postele.

Když po pár hodinách procitl, bylo šedivé ráno. Do oken stále bubnoval déšť, krk měl ztuhlý, ve spáncích cítil tlak, u kterého věděl, že během pár hodin přeroste v pořádnou bolest hlavy. Kočka předla jako o život a Sam poprvé vypadal, že skutečně odpočívá. Tvář měl uvolněnou a jaksi mladší. Hlavou se lehce opíral o hřbet své lepší polovičky a Paulie se spokojeně zazubil. Bude to dobré. Srdce se mu uklidnilo a škrábance na rukou ho začínaly štípat.

Zhluboka dýchal, počítal vteřiny, pak minuty. Věděl, že to bylo zbytečné. Nebylo ho tady potřeba. Kdykoli to Sam schytal, na veškerou hrdost, na které si tak zakládal, rázem zapomněl. Kontakt najednou vyhledával, do doteků se opíral, na Paulieho tlachání si nestěžoval a na jeho tvrdohlavou přítomnost taky ne. Paulie si mohl dovolit mu občas povzbudivě stisknout prsty nebo si hodit nohy na jeho postel. V průběhu let postupně zjišťoval, kam až může zajít. Dlaň na čele a prsty ve vlasech při horečce. Obemknuté zápěstí s palcem na tepně, když to bylo zlé, když vůbec nebylo jisté, jestli to dopadne dobře.

A když se Samovy oči zase vyjasnily, obvazy přestaly prosakovat a on si začal stěžovat na všechno okolo a dožadovat se svých cigaret, vrátil se Paulie uctivě na svou stranu hřiště; se svými zubatými úsměvy a škodolibými pošklebky, kamarádským plácnutím do ramene a kartami rozházenými po celé posteli, oplzlými vtipy a schválně přeháněnými historkami z akcí, kterými prošli spolu a které si Sam pamatoval jinak. Pořád ta stejná pohádka, pořád to samé divadlo, hořkost a stud a zklamání jako kulisy.

On ten pověstný první krok udělal už hodně dávno. Byl tehdy samozřejmě namol; potřeboval se propít do té fáze, kdy mu všechno bylo jedno. Kdy dokázal jít s kůží na trh, vyložit všechny karty na stůl, podřezat si větev přímo pod zadkem, a pak mít odvahu čelit následkům. Čekal znechucení a kulku do čela, čekal přelomenou čelist a nevěřícný vztek, čekal výsměch, vyloučení, vyhoštění, potupu. Ale přesto doufal v _ano_ , i kdyby váhavé. Přesto doufal v opětovaný úsměv, chtěl vidět ten upřímný a měkký a spokojený, ne ten přehnaně sebevědomý a falešně sladký. Čekal toho více, než v kolik doufal, ale přišlo něco jiného. Překvapení a pak výraz naprosté hrůzy následovaný smutkem, tolik emocí najednou, které v Samovi nikdy nespatřil, a všechny z nich pak zase zmizely a Pauliemu nezbylo než předstírat, že si nic nepamatuje.

Sam dokázal vpadnout do stodoly mezi deset ozbrojených chlapů a přilákat k sobě pozornost, dovedl s autem vjet pod vlak a doufat, že ještě nepřišel jeho čas. Se zvláštním potěšením sledoval, jak Tom vjíždí na zvedající se most a beze strachu čelil přesile. Nechal se zmlátit k nepoznání a neřekl ani slovo.

Nikdy v očích neměl takový strach, jako když se k němu Paulie tu osudnou noc přiblížil a řekl mu, co právě v ten moment cítil. A Paulie se nikdy tak docela nevzdal; možná protože nikdy neslyšel jasné „ne“, nebo ho fascinovalo, jak paličatě Sam předstírá, že se nic z toho nestalo. Možná si byl Paulie jistý, že na okamžik v jeho tmavě modrých očích zahlédl zaváhání, krátké, ale bylo tam, a to by tam být nemělo, kdyby se úplně spletl. Sam možná _chtěl_ , ale taky se bál. Jako kdyby na tom záleželo. Jako kdyby už neměli tisíce důvodů se bát.

Paulie se rozhodl, že tuhle hru mohou hrát oba. Nemusel se moc snažit. Sam mu snadno uvěřil, že si nic z té noci nepamatuje. Občas tuhle nemilou pověst upevňoval, když po mejdanech druhý den předstíral, že si nepamatuje ani minutu. Vymýšlel si cizí jména holek a dobíral si Toma, který mu trpělivě vysvětloval, že _„jsem přece byl s tebou. Vezl jsem tě domů, Paulie, proboha.“_ Trochu ho to bavilo, trochu mu to lámalo srdce. Už několik let hrál divadlo, jen protože byl Sam zatracený zbabělec.

A Paulie vlastně taky. Přece jen od té doby mlčel. Možná litoval toho, že s tím tehdy vůbec přišel. Možná chtěl zpátky to neochvějné přátelství, stále neposkvrněné upřímností. Možná mu přišlo, že ze Sama udělal donchuána právě on, že ho zahnal do náruče všech těch holek, jejichž jména si už nepamatoval. Do bordelu chodili oba a do manželství se nehrnul ani jeden. Tak o co šlo? Na koho potřebovali dělat dojem? Na partu idiotů, co se ve volném čase mlátila na dvorku za barem?

Jistě, pouhý _soldato_ si mohl dovolit žít s Paulieho pověstí. Ochlasta a horká hlava, pomatenec, kriminálník a zlodějíček, děvkař, který nemá ženskou, protože ho žádná nechce, ne protože by si nemohl vybrat. Mlátička bez mozku. Ital bez italštiny, s otcem, který se pověsil, a matkou, které jen úcta k tradicím nedovolila, aby se syna zřekla.

Pak tady byl _caporegime_ , k všeobecnému překvapení jenom jeden. Chladnokrevný a schopný, s tajemnou minulostí a přízvukem, který mu u chlapů získal respekt a u holek zájem, který u Američanů budil spíš strach než opovržení. Tak jistý ve své vlastní kůži, tak hrdý. Někdo takový měl pořád co ztratit, co nabídnout.

A Paulie by pochopil, kdyby s ním Sam odmítal dále komunikovat. Kdyby ho při přestřelkách přestal krýt a u doktora mu už nikdy nedělal společnost. Přijal by to a za vinu to dal jen sám sobě. Že nebyl rád za to, co má, že se nespokojil s tím, co mít mohl, že chtěl víc a že doufal.

Ale Sam ho pořád ráno vyzvedával a pro kávu si k Luigimu chodil ve stejnou dobu, flákali se spolu při klidném období, pracovali spolu při tom vytíženém, Sam pořád dohlížel na to, aby se Paulie po propité noci neutopil v přístavu, pořád mu kryl záda a všímal si každé nesrovnalosti. Sam nebyl laskavý. Dokázal bez mrknutí oka udělat nebo říct věci, kvůli kterým ani Paulie v noci nespal. Proto tomu všemu Paulie nerozuměl. Kdyby se přepočítal, tak by za svou chybu krutě zaplatil.

Jenže on neměl pocit, že to byla chyba. Neměl pocit, že by se tehdy přepočítal. Že by se netrefil. Že by neodhadl. Že by si jen cosi vybájil a na základě toho neuváženě jednal. Byl tu noc sice namol, ale mizernou paměť jenom hrál. Pamatoval si všechno. Pamatoval si, co a kolik toho vypil, co přesně řekl, pamatoval si, co za hudbu zrovna hrálo, taky že bylo v tom baru docela dusno, že se zrovna nesháněli po dámské společnosti, že se bavili jen spolu a nikoho jiného nebylo třeba, všechno bylo perfektní. Pamatoval si, že než se dopracoval k pouhému začátku, pár slov se mu slilo v jedno a on se musel vracet. Vybavoval si, jak se Sam naklonil, aby lépe slyšel. Jak s každým slovem navzdory horku blednul. Jak se mu v očích najednou zračil strach jako žádný jiný, jak trhnul hlavou do boku, jako by se bál, že je někdo slyšel, i když Paulie neslyšel pořádně ani sám sebe, jaký tam byl kravál.

Paulie si dokázal spočítat, že se Sam příliš bál. Že by možná neodmítl, že by do toho možná šel, ale v jiné realitě, v jiném životě, za jiných okolností.

Jenže teď tady ležel s dírou pod žebry a s kočkou u hlavy a… a toho se zase bál Paulie. Že tohle všechno, tahle jedna jediná šance, kterou každý člověk na světě dostal, přijde vniveč. Že jednou už nebude třeba budit doktora. Že bude prostě pozdě. Že bude tisknout prsty, které nebudou tisknout zpět. Že mu na rukou bude schnout a chladnout krev a nebude způsob, jak ji dostat zase zpátky. Že v očích bude prázdno a duto a všechno, co Sama dělalo Samem, bude prostě pryč.

A pravdou pořád zůstávalo, že Sam nad ním nikdy nezlomil hůl a že to byla i kapka zklamání, co se vkradlo do jeho vděčných očí, když se ho Paulie den po svém vyznání přesvědčivě ptal, co se minulou noc dělo. Pravdou bylo, že v Samově bytě nebyla po holce ani stopa. Pouštěl je k sobě do náruče, ale do života ne. Pravdou také bylo, že Sam se nikdy neohlížel po ženské, které by dal svoje jméno, které by poskytl pohodlný život a která by mu mohla dát děti. Která by se nechala poslušně zavřít do pěkného domku, která by se na nic neptala a která by se o něj bála, když by se dlouho nevracel. Místo toho…

Zamyšleně pohlédl na předoucí kočku. Prsty jí přejel po hřbetě a sledoval, jak jenom mihla otráveně ušima, jako by odháněla mouchy. Čumák zabořila hlouběji do Samova krku.

Ten idiot žil celou tu dobu se zatracenou kočkou a nechal Paulieho, ať si myslí svoje, ať se dál utápí ve své mizérii, ať se při pohledu na oba své kamarády nenávidí ještě víc. Ať přízemně závidí. Jednomu, že dokáže vypnout a jít spát, a druhému, že má holku, o jaké by si každý chlap s jejich povoláním mohl nechat jenom zdát. Paulie o sobě věděl, že nikdy nedokáže potlačit ten pocit hnusu, který se ho čas od času zmocnil. Věděl, že jinak než chlastem se toho nezbaví. Taky věděl, že nemá holce co nabídnout. Takže nedoufal v to, že se jednou ze dne na den smíří se svým životem a najde perfektní ženskou. Neodvažoval se toužit po dokonalém životě.

Paulie nechtěl nic, co nemohl mít. Někdy se o něj pokoušela lítost, když si uvědomil, že se nejspíš nikdy neožení a v náruči nepochová vlastní dítě. Že nejspíš nikdy nebude jako nudný dědek zalívat trávník a číst si noviny. Že do něj nebude manželka hučet, ať konečně natře plot. Ale to všechno bylo jednoho dne zase pryč. Nic z toho skutečně nepotřeboval. Jistě, jeho vlastní matka by mu snad konečně mohla přijít na jméno, ale kdo by o to za takových podmínek stál.

Klidně by zůstal ve svém zatuchlém bytě a klidně by dál uhýbal kulkám a pašoval chlast a nechal se zašívat od doktora, klidně by pokračoval dál, kdyby si v jakoukoli denní i noční dobu mohl dovolit to, co si teď mohl dovolit jen tehdy, když byl Sam sjetej morfiem. Bylo to tak přirozené, tak snadné, tak… zažité. Jako by to tak mělo být. Paulie se vždycky držel nohama na zemi. Občas nechal hlavu, ať si poletuje v oblacích, ale pokaždé ji nechal vrátit zase zpátky. Netoužil po něčem, čeho nemohl dosáhnout. Věděl, že kdyby tohle nemohl mít, tak se neopovažuje to chtít. A on pořád _chtěl_ a nemohl přestat.

Bylo to na dosah, a přitom tak daleko. Chtělo se mu řvát do nebes a taky spát. Nejradši by vypil celý sklad whisky. A taky dostal chuť tu kočku zatahat za ocas. A jenom jedno z toho teď udělat mohl. Natáhl ruku.

„Proboha, Paulie,“ uslyšel najednou. Stáhl ruku zpátky do klína, prudce se narovnal a málem se vyvrátil ze židle. „Jak dlouho tady takhle… spal jsi vůbec? Věděl jsem, že nemám odcházet,“ pokračoval Tom, hlavu ve dveřích. „Jsme pěkně v prdeli, mimochodem.“

Sam se ani nepohnul. Paulie nevěděl, na co reagovat dřív. „Kde ses tady vzal? Jsem se tě lek, kurva,“ sykl a dlaň si připlácl na srdce.

Tom vešel do pokoje a rozhodil ruce do stran. „Je den a já se přišel podívat, jestli to přežil,“ řekl a zavřel za sebou dveře. „Přijel jsem autem, pustila mě služebná a tady jsem třikrát klepal, než jsem vešel,“ dodal, zatímco se pomalu přibližoval k posteli. Paulieho výraz naprosté hrůzy ho musel znervóznit; našlapoval velmi opatrně, jako by se bál, co v posteli uvidí. Kočku evidentně nečekal. Nadzvedl obočí. „Došly obvazy?“ prohodil, v očích úlevu. Byl stejně měkkej jako Paulie. Díky bohu.

„Brzdi. Proč jsme v prdeli teď?“ otočil se k němu Paul.

„Protože jsem šel rovnou sem a don bude pěkně nasranej, jestli se o tom všem dozví až z novin.“

„No tak mu to běž říct!“ rozhodil Paulie rukama. Kočka začala příst ostošest, jako by je chtěla přehlušit.

„Myslel jsem, že se o to postaráš ty!“ nevzdával se Tom. Oba dva rozčileně šeptali.

„Vypadám snad na to, že mám v plánu někam jít?“ hádal se Paulie.

„Možná tak na funus,“ pronesl Tom a přitáhl si od stolku druhou židli. Postavil ji k nohám postele a sedl si na ni obráceně. Paulie odvrátil zrak. „Vypadáš příšerně,“ pokračoval Tom. „Je na tom zle?“

„Ne,“ povzdychl si Paul, a sice to tak docela nevěděl, ale doktor zněl po operaci nadějně, obvazy růžověly pomaleji a Sam dýchal o dost klidněji. „Myslím, že se z toho sebere. Akorát to bylo těsný, Tommy. To je všechno.“ Teprve až si promnul oči, si uvědomil, jak ho štípou. „Prostě mě to vyděsilo. Vůbec jsem nečekal, že se to takhle posere.“

„To chápu. Ale vypadáš, že se co nevidět složíš. Proč jsi nešel spát?“ ryl do něj Tom. Ten byl podle všeho vyspaný ažaž. „Neříkej mi, že jsi v noci ještě jel pro kočku,“ uchechtl se. Paulie po něm střelil pohledem.

„Co když je doktorova?“ procedil kysele, zatímco přemítal, jestli je lepší přiznat barvu a říct, že si myslel, že jede pro ženskou. Co z toho bylo ubožejší?

„Proč by Sára hlídala doktorovu kočku?“ opáčil Tom lehce, jako by se nechumelilo. „Tu potvoru moc dobře znám. Má lepší servis než my všichni dohromady. Sára jí vždycky dělala vlastní snídani. Dřív než _nám_. A dívá se na ni jak na svatej obrázek.“ No to se mu snad jenom zdálo. Paulie se zády opřel do židle a znovu si promnul oči. Tom zvážněl. „Měl by sis jít lehnout,“ řekl tiše. Bylo to někdy k smíchu, jak nepodobní si se Samem byli. „Hele, jestli je to… pokud seš nervózní, vezmu to za tebe. Chvilku tady posedím. A kdyby se cokoli změnilo, tak tě vzbudím.“ Toma pro ně byla škoda. Pro celou rodinu. Možná se mu dařilo, ale on do tohohle života prostě nepatřil. Paulie byl rád, že ho má. Ale zároveň mu bylo líto, že ho odsoudil ke krátkému životu. Doteď se strachoval jenom o jednoho idiota. Teď mu jeden přibyl.

Jen přikývl. V krku se mu udělal knedlík a hlava mu ztěžkla. Bože, nejradši by spal aspoň půl roku. Vstal, promnul si ruce. Zakázal si znovu se jít mýt. Pořád ho z toho drhnutí pálily a teď je měl ještě k tomu rozdrápané. Odloudal se ke dveřím a sáhl po klice. Ohlédl se. Tom ho celou dobu sledoval. „Táhni,“ popohnal ho tiše. „Vdovu z tebe neudělá, neboj.“

Paulie se uchechtl a proklouzl ven na chodbu. Zavřel za sebou dveře vedlejšího pokoje a otřásl se chladem. Netopilo se tady tak silně jako u Sama. Déšť neúnavně bubnoval do oken, a někde vpravo nad jeho hlavou se do střechy opírala větev katalpy. Hodiny ukazovaly půl dvanácté. Jindy by to bylo akorát na to, aby mu žaludek poslušně připomněl, že je čas na oběd. Ale jeho žaludek byl stále příliš zaneprázdněn vlnami úzkosti. Paulie si ani nestihl uvědomit, jak měkký byl jeho polštář.

Přišel k sobě skoro násilím. Prudce otevřel oči do tmy. Na moment ztuhl, jak se mozek snažil se vzpamatovat a laskavě mu připomenout, kde byl. Z vedlejšího pokoje zaslechl tiché hlasy a oddychl si. Ruce měl odřené, ale už necítil chorobnou potřebu si je jít znovu vydrhnout. Sedl si na posteli a promnul si oči. Pořád ho štípaly, ale hlava ho třeštila o něco méně. Končetiny spolupracovaly jen velice neochotně a on málem zase začal _chtít_. Chtěl jít vedle a hodit si nohy na postel a sledovat, jak se ta stupidní kočka lísá k jeho parťákovi.

Parťákovi. Kamarádovi. Parchantovi zbabělému.

Kdyby ho Sam prostě odmítl, tak by to nebylo tak zlé. Bolelo by to, ale Paulie se s bolestí uměl vypořádat. Se zklamáním, odmítnutím. Celý život nedělal nic jiného. Ale Sam ho neodmítl a Paulie pořád čekal, nevěděl na co, ale čekal. A čím déle čekal, tím více stárl a tím byl unavenější z tohohle posranýho života, tím blíž byl kulce do čela. Kdyby se Sam zachoval jako chlap a rovnou mu řekl, že prostě ne, že to nejde, tak by se možná Paulie konečně sebral a šel do prdele. Třeba někam do Jižní Ameriky, kde je teplo a kde mu nikdo nemusí zahřívat postel.

Jenže Sam na to neřekl vůbec nic. Což vlastně _mluvilo_ samo za sebe.

Paulie vstal z postele a vzal si sako. Bylo pomačkané, ale naštěstí stihlo uschnout. Vlasy mu padaly do čela, ale to mu mohlo být jedno. Nejspíš vypadal ještě hůř, než se cítil.

S Tomem se u Sama vystřídali jako dvě zkušené ošetřovatelky. Tom slíbil, že dona co možná nejšetrněji informuje o tom, že přišli o skvělé dodavatele kořalky a na nějakou dobu i o Sama, kývl na pozdrav, vzal si klobouk a tiše vyklouzl na chodbu.

Paulie přešel k stále zahřáté židli a uraženě na ni dosedl. Chvilku ještě počkal, než uslyší před domem motor Tomovy káry. Pak bylo všude zase ticho.

„Ty nikoho nemáš,“ začal konečně, a možná v tom byla trochu výtka. Sam na něj přimhouřil oči.

„To už jsi na tom tak špatně, že se mi musíš vlámat do bytu, abys to zjistil?“ opáčil jedovatě. Kde pro Paulieho si vyhradil ostrá slova a vražedné pohledy, pro svou drahou polovičku si nechal veškerou něhu. Hlavou se jí opřel o hřbet a spokojeně přivřel oči. Kdyby nevypadal tak zuboženě, Paulie by ho praštil.

„Velice ses dožadoval nějaké _její_ přítomnosti,“ odfrkl si místo toho a spokojenou kočku vedle Samovy hlavy probodl očima. I ona mu dávala sežrat, co si může dovolit. Vážně na tom _byl_ tak špatně. Žárlil na kočku, propána krále. „Tvrdil jsi, že nezvedne telefon, tak jsem pro ni jel.“ Prstem na ni ukázal, jako by za všechno mohla. „Tohle je paní domu,“ pokračoval vážně. „Tohle je tvá lepší polovička, za kterou chodíš domů. Mohl bys mít aspoň trochu slušnosti,“ Sam se na to nevěřícně uchechtl, „… drž hubu – mohl bys mít aspoň trochu slušnosti - a _říct_.“ Připadal si neskutečně pitomě, ale nějak to nešlo zastavit.

„Říct co?“ zachraptěl Sam, najednou zaujatý prasklinkou v protější zdi. „Myslel jsem, že si to nepamatuješ.“

„Tomu jsi přece neuvěřil ani na moment.“

Sam pokrčil volným ramenem. „Jestli máš v plánu tlachat, dej mi aspoň cigaretu.“ Vypadal, že by ho i kouř porazil.

„Nasrat,“ vystřelil Paulie okamžitě. Sam si povzdychl. Svraštil obočí. „Nejsem Vinnie,“ varoval ho Paulie. „Tohle na mě neplatí. Tímhle mě tak maximálně nasereš.“

„V tom případě spusť,“ Sam mu vzletně pokynul levou rukou. Hlídal se, aby druhou paží vůbec nehýbal. Stačilo jen malé vypětí a rána v břiše začala výhružně pulzovat bolestí. Pak pozornost přesunul ke kočce. Celý omládl, když se na ni usmál. Bříškem palce jí přejel po líci a ona se do doteku opřela. Paulie spolkl další výtku.

„Mě to kurva ničí, Same,“ vyhrkl. „Nejradši bych odtáhl někam do pryč, abych o tobě už nikdy nemusel slyšet ani slovo. Ani omylem se nedozvím o tom, že tě někdo odstřelil nebo vykuchal. Ani v novinách. Protože jim nebudu rozumět. Budou totiž portugalsky. Nechci takhle žít.“

Sam na něj zíral. „Co?“

„Proč myslíš, že tady pořád ještě jsem, ty hovado? Myslíš, že mě baví nechat po sobě střílet? Málem mě to včera zabilo, do hajzlu, a ten fízlovskej kulomet bylo to poslední, co mi dělalo starosti. Už mě to prostě nebaví,“ pokračoval Paulie. Sam vypadal, že je v rozpacích. Pak, jako by se mu z očí zvedla morfiová opona, zpozorněl.

„Nemáš se jak trhnout, Paulie. Rodina je všechno, co máš,“ pronesl bezcitně.

„Jsem ještě ubožejší než to, Sammy. Rodina není to, co mě tady drží. Tobě to takhle možná vyhovuje. Myslel jsem, že _nechceš_ , protože máš prostě lepší plány. Jenže ty bys takhle pokračoval, dokud jeden z nás nezařve. _Rodina_ je moje práce. _Naše věc_ , to je taky jenom práce. Já se dál nedostanu a na vojáka budu brzo moc starej. Mám víc jizev než zubů, jsem unavenej a chtěl bych zažít něco lepšího než děvku v hotelu a levnej chlast v tom zasraným modrým pajzlu.“

„Ah. Ten _pánský klub_ ,“ připomněl mu Sam jízlivě. Tak okatě se ho snažil vyprovokovat.

„Ten,“ nehádal se Paulie. Věděl, že je to špeluňka, ale to Samovi nedávalo právo tak o ní mluvit. Ještě k tomu před Salierim.

„Odkdy ty něco plánuješ?“ nevzdával se Sam, útočil dál, zoufale se oháněl a nemohl se trefit nikam, kde to pořádně zabolí.

„Jen si klidně dělej prdel. Že jsem na myšlení vypatlanej. Ale já mám plány. A tys do nich vždycky patřil.“

„Nemůžeš už si dovolit ani zahrát si poker,“ odpálkoval ho Sam, oči se mu leskly samou zlostí. „Kam by ses asi tak mohl ztratit, aby tě nikdo nenašel?“ Ztěžka se posadil, kočka se mu přes rameno líně svezla do klína. Vlasy mu spadaly do čela a Paulie se na ten výhled odmítal byť jen pousmát.

„Proč bych se měl ztrácet? Omerta je pro mě svatá, vždycky byla a vždycky bude. Já prostě odejdu jen tak. Nebudu pro dona hrozba,“ pokrčil rameny zdánlivě lhostejně, ale srdce mu tlouklo až v krku.

„Tomu sám nevěříš,“ zasmál se Sam dutě, byl to neveselý zvuk, skoro až truchlivý. „Takhle to nefunguje. Nedostaneš se ani ven z města, natož za hranice. Jenom vyhrožuješ.“

„Vyhrožuju, jo? A co přesně je na tom výhružnýho? Že nebudeš mít nikoho, kdo ti bude krýt prdel? Myslíš si, že kdokoli jinej by tě na tý farmě hledal? Nepřežiješ beze mě ani týden.“

„I s tím týdnem bych žil dýl než ty!“ zařval Sam konečně. Zalapal po dechu, když mu od žeber vystřelila bolest až do hlavy. „Necháš se akorát zabít!“ zasípal, dlaň si přitiskl k ráně. Zavřel oči a Paulie se v duchu pleskl po rukách, aby se k němu nenatáhl. Nesměl se nechat chytit do pasti.

„Tak to bude opravdu velká změna,“ protáhl otráveně. „Taková novinka. To nevím, co bych si počal, kdyby se mně najednou někdo snažil zabít.“ Jestli něco Sam nesnášel víc než nedochvilnost, Tomovo taxikářské tlachání, kterému za volantem občas propadl, Paulieho opilecké fňukání a špinavé sklenice, byla to ironie. Nikdo se nesměl opovážit mu dávat jeho vlastní medicínu. Zaťal zuby.

„Rodina nás chrání,“ hádal se. „Jakmile od ní dáš ruce pryč, bude to jenom otázka toho, kdo z nich tě dostane dřív. Jestli poldové, nebo Salieri. Takhle máš šanci žít _déle_. Vypadáš jako mýval, Paulie. Jseš jenom unavenej. Přejde to.“ Pokus o aut. Jenže kdy by jindy Paulie nechal ten míč ležet, teď si pro něj došel a odkopl ho znovu do hřiště. Ještě neskončil.

„A že to za to stojí, co? Žít déle. Mastit karty třeba půl roku a pak ze dne na den utíkat před kulometem nebo házet těla do vody a snažit se z toho všeho neposrat. Bylo to dobrý. Kdysi. Když jsme byli malá rodina a měli jsme malý ambice a ještě se tolik nestřílelo. Maximálně jsme někomu rozbili hubu, nebo oni nám. Ale Morello už nedělá jenom naschvály. On nás chce všechny sejmout. Jsme ve zkurvený válce, protože se dva dědkové nemůžou dohodnout, že půlka města do prdele stačí, bohatě stačí! Místo aby si hleděli svýho a vydělávali každej, jak umí, snaží se podkopat toho druhýho. Tohle nemůže skončit jinak než krveprolitím. Ještě k tomu zbytečným. Já málem zařval kvůli blbýmu výpalnýmu z jednoho smradlavýho motelu. Tys málem ryl držkou v hlíně kvůli kořalce. Přišel jsem tam do tý stodoly a už od vrat viděl těla. Všechny měly kulku v zátylku. Víš, jak mi bylo? Nemohl jsem se ani přiblížit. Myslel jsem, že jsi mezi něma. Je to všechno otázkou času. Já nemám čas se bát takových kravin jako ty. S takovýmhle životem si musíš vybírat, čeho se budeš bát, aby ses z toho všeho nezbláznil. A ty se bojíš _čeho_? Že se na nás budou dívat skrz prsty? Já po tobě nic nechci, Same. Nemusíš dělat vůbec nic. Nechci po tobě nic, co nemůžu dostat. Na hodnou ženskou a rodinnej domek s bílým plotem a zatracenýma záhonkama… na to jsem si nechal zajít chuť už hodně dávno.“

„Tak co chceš? Tak co do prdele vlastně chceš? Nemám ti co dát. Nemám nic, co už nemáš taky.“ Kočka vrněla o něco tišeji, jako by cítila, že je načase se stáhnout ze scény. Sam se začínal třást, bolestí nebo zlostí, možná obojím.

„Bože, z nás dvou že já jsem ten blbej. Chci od tebe slyšet jedno _ne_. To, který mi už hodně dlouho dlužíš. Jak ho uslyším, můžu se posunout dál. Víš, že já bez jasných instrukcí nedám ani ránu.“

„O to ti jde? O jedno ne?“ vydechl Sam nevěřícně, rty se mu bezděčně prohnuly v hořkém úsměvu. „Nechceš slyšet ano?“

„ _Tohle_ ano mi za to nestojí.“

„Nikdy jsem ti ho nedal.“

„Ale dal,“ povzdychl si Paulie, opřel se do židle a vyzývavě vystrčil bradu. Sam na něj přimhouřil oči a dál prsty hladil kočku. „Tím, že jsi mě na místě neodpravil, jsi toho řekl víc než dost. Ale proč jsi mě nechal, ať si myslím, že někoho máš? Proč jsi to o sobě šířil? Celou tu dobu žiješ s touhle,“ zamával rukama na nedostatek slov, „s touhle tou,“ zakončil. „Vždyť ses na ni tolikrát vymlouval, ty vole. Že prý na vdávání se necítí! Že nám do toho nikomu nic není! Že ji do tohohle života vůbec nechceš plést!“

Nejhorší na tom bylo, že nic z toho nebyla tak docela lež.

„Nikdy ses na víc neptal,“ pokrčil Sam ramenem a uhnul pohledem. Pak zvážněl. „Byl’s tehdy ožralej, a když seš ožralej, tak se lituješ. Myslel jsem, že na to zapomeneš a budeš žít dál. Smířil ses s tím vším docela dobře. Tři roky jsi držel hubu. Jenže jak přišel Tom, zase to na tebe přišlo. Vidíš, co v životě má, a chceš to taky. Tak jsem si vymyslel holku, abys viděl, že i pro tebe je tady nějaká šance. Najdi si ženskou. To je to, co můžeš mít. Náruč bez stupidních otázek, teplý jídlo na stole, a někoho, kdo tě zašije, když budeš potřebovat.“

„S jídlem to není moc slavný. Ale ten zbytek už mám. Vždycky jsem měl. Stejně jako ty.“

„Proč to prostě nemůžeš nechat být tak, jak to je?“ povzdychl si Sam otráveně a zavřel oči, jak se bolest postupně vracela. Paulie nad ním měl výhodu. Dokud Sam nebyl tak docela při sobě, byl vždycky upřímnější, nedával si takový pozor.

„Proč mi neřekneš, ať to tak nechám?“ dorážel Paul neúnavně. „Proč radši léta předstíráš vztahy a chceš mě donutit, abych přestal chtít? Proč mě rovnou nepošleš do hajzlu? Proč jsi to neřekl donovi? Proč jsi mě do prdele nezastřelil, když jsi měl šanci? Měl bys svatej klid. A já taky.“

„Každým dalším slovem se k tomu přibližuješ,“ pronesl Sam temně, ale v ostrém kontrastu s výhružnými slovy pomalu a zuboženě sklouzával do lehu. Vypadal, že svého rozhodnutí jít do sedu teď hořce litoval.

„Proč jsi to teda jenom předstíral? Proč sis fakt nenašel holku a nevzal si ji? Proč cpeš do kostela pořád jenom mě?“ nepřestával Paulie. Byl v ráži a Samovi docházel dech.

„Protože já o to nikdy nestál. Já se nikdy nelitoval, že jsem sám. To ty s tím nedáš pokoj. To ty nás chceš vystavovat nebezpečí i v tý poslední části našich posraných životů, který mají ještě šanci být bezpečný. Nemám tušení, co plánuješ, ale už teď dokážu říct, že to bude blbost. Nikdy nic nedomyslíš do konce, Paulie.“

„A jsme zase u toho,“ zasténal Paulie dramaticky. „Seš v koutě, tak začneš kopat. Nejlépe do mý inteligence. To je totiž pořád stejná sranda.“

„Nejseš blbej,“ odsekl Sam otráveně a nad Paulieho nevěřícně vytaženým obočím jen mávl rukou. Pak ji položil zpátky na kočku a zabořil se prsty do její srsti. „Jenom věci nedomýšlíš. To je fakt. Co kdybych tehdy řekl ano? Co kdybychom do toho šli? Co by se změnilo? Co myslíš, že by sis mohl dovolit? Někdo z nás musí věci domýšlet. Někdo z nás si musí uvědomit, co všechno by se mohlo stát.“

„Ty tady ležíš s dírou v břiše a budeš mi říkat, že nevím, co všechno by se mohlo stát?“ usmál se Paulie sklesle, tiše, rezignovaně. Veškerý oheň v něm uhasl. „Já to vím. Čelím tomu tak často, že je mi z toho zle. Proto jsem s tím vůbec přišel. Kdybys byl můj kolega někde v kanclu a byla by šance, že tam oba zestárneme, klidně bych si to vzal do hrobu. Ale tenhle život je na takový starosti prostě moc krátkej.“

Pomalu vstal. Cítil, jak ho zabolelo v zádech a málem se sám sobě vysmál. Kočka přestala příst a ostražitě si ho měřila pohledem. Sam ji přestal drbat za ušima a volnou rukou se po Pauliem natáhl. Nedostal se daleko; čerstvé ráně se ten prudký pohyb nelíbil a bolestivě zaprotestovala. Sam zalapal po dechu. Když se k němu Paulie naklonil – protože samozřejmě, že se do té pasti nakonec chytil – využil situace a prsty mu obemkl zápěstí. „Kam jdeš?“ vyhrkl. Zněl přidušeně a udýchaně, jako by mu nezbyla už ani kapka morfia v oběhu. To znamenalo, že byl plně při smyslech a Paulie musel zpátky na svou stranu hřiště. Pokusil se mu vysmeknout, ale Sam ho držel pevně.

„Napadla mě Brazílie,“ prohodil, jako by se celou dobu bavili jen o počasí. Sam nepouštěl. „Je tam teplo,“ dodal Paulie poněkud rozpačitě, protože byl zlomený v pase, kočka na něj mhouřila oči a jeho opravdu bolela záda. Sam ho pozoroval jasnýma očima, nebylo v nich ani stopy po morfiu a Paulie byl pořád ještě na špatné straně hřiště.

Sam ho zatáhl za rukáv a Paulie se taktak stihl otočit bokem, aby do postele nenarazil koleny a místo toho dosedl do měkkého. Sam se na něj nedíval. Pozornost přesměroval k Paulieho poškrábaným rukám. Palcem přejel přes rudou čáru na kloubech a Paulie se otřásl. Tohle nebyla špatná strana hřiště. Tohle bylo přes zeď. Tohle byl aut. Tohle byl zatracený faul.

„Vzhledem k tomu,“ začal Sam tiše, zatímco se dále věnoval šrámům, „že jsi poctivě svedl souboj se svým rivalem a evidentně jsi vyhrál,“ Paulie na něj vyvalil oči, protože – Sam _udělal vtip_ , „by bylo nefér tě po tom všem odmítnout.“

**Author's Note:**

> Dodatek 1: Nemyslím si, že by Paulie vyhrál, kdyby se měl prát s kočkou, ale pro dobro příběhu to bylo potřeba.
> 
> Dodatek 2: Paulie předstírá, že si po chlastu nic nepamatuje. Sam předstírá, že je přítulný jenom s morfiem v žilách.
> 
> Edit 13.02.2021: [Zirisek_art](https://www.instagram.com/zirisek_art/) přenesla mé vykecávání do obrázkové podoby. Zbožňuju to. Už jen pro tak [krásný fanart](https://www.instagram.com/p/CHJZ_q4g04L/) to stálo za to napsat. A dotáhnout až do [konce.](https://www.instagram.com/p/CHyaRxmAvDt/) Děkuji!


End file.
